


Adrift

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random snippets of a Merman Kevin and Marine Biologist Edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has no real aim or plot. Just fluff to help ground me after writing chapters of The Walking Edd (my zombie fic). This is inspired by mycroftholmes’ fic Oh The Shallow Sea which is one million times better than this one I’m writing. XD

I.

Waves crested on the shore. They watched the water crash from afar, perched on a large rock covered in moss. Peering down into the ocean, Eddward saw his feet brush against the rough coral underwater.

A green serpentine tail wrapped around one of his feet. Edd giggled. “You’re tickling me, Kevin!” The ridges of Kevin’s fins patted against the bottom of his feet, playful but unyielding.

The merman stirred in Edd’s lap, grinning. “Then stop being so ticklish, dork.”

 

II.

 

Under the safety of the pier, Kevin was able to spy on the beachgoers. To any who happened to see him he was just an eccentric guy swimming under the pier.

To Eddward, he was a merman undercover, observing humans.

“What’s that they’re doing?” Kevin pointed.

“What?” Edd called. He was sitting on the same pier, feet dangling near Kevin..

“The game with the round thing and fisherman’s net.”

“Volleyball.”

“Volleyball…” Kevin breathed.

For a while he watched the game progress, soaking in the rules of the game like a sponge. When the game ended, his attention moved onto a man in shorts and tennis shoes.

“What’s that guy doing?”

Edd squinted. His vision wasn’t extraordinary, unlike the merman’s. “I do believe that man is running, Kevin.”

“Running…” He sighed, wistfully. He turned to the pair of feet dangling beside him and made a grab for them. Edd yelped, face reddening. “Kevin! Cease this immediately!”

“Aww c’mon Double D.”

“You know my feet are sensitive,” Edd pressed.

“I know,” he said, playing with Edd’s big toes. “You’re lucky to have feet. You get to play volleyball and run around.”

Edd withheld a dry laugh. Though he was able to do such things with feet, he was far from doing them well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part has foot fetish in case that weirds anyone out. :3 Feel free to skip it. I'll understand.

III.

The huge rocks surrounding the lagoon allowed Edd to relax. Almost.

“…Kevin, I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” he said, watching his swim trunks float away.

Green eyes danced with mirth. “No one’s gonna see. It’s just you and me. I should be the worried one- you don’t have a tail.” For emphasis, he slapped his fins against the tranquil green water.

 

“I suppose you have a point,” Edd said, fingers brushing against his lips. Nervously he played with the gap in his teeth with his tongue. “But we’re different species. My-”

Kevin shrugged. “Looks simple enough to me.”

“Thanks,” Edd said sarcastically.

“No. I mean it looks kinda similar to what I have.”

His curiosity sparked, twinged with arousal. Recognizing Edd’s excitement, Kevin smiled wickedly. “There will be plenty of time to sate your marine biologist desires, dork. Let me do my own research first.”

He looked pensively at Double D’s penis, taking in the similarities and dissimilarities from his own. It was smooth and felt like the rest of his skin: human was the only word he could find to describe it. As a merman, his own skin was wet like clay, its give like a soft rubber ball. There was a slight sandpapery feel to it, not unlike stingray skin.

He liked how smooth and delicate Eddward felt. He could run his hands over the pale, slightly sunburned flesh for hours, taking in the exoticism of it all.

Kevin grinned mysteriously as he submerged himself underwater. For a moment Edd leaned forward, wondering what he was doing. His body fell back against the smooth volcanic rock, discovering what that was.

Kevin had taken his length fully, lips tight around the base and tongue flicking the tip.

Eddward moaned, gripping red hair and the seaweed tangled in it. “Ahh! Kevin you’re-”

Greedily, Kevin explored him with his mouth, taking in the taste of precome wetting his tongue and the way he swelled, about to burst between his lips. He slipped his hands underneath Edd, holding him by his buttocks. He pinched and squeezed the round bottom before his hand wandered…

Fingertips brushed against the cleft of Edd’s ass, causing him to squirm and let out a shaky moan. A sly smile, shark-like, spread over Kevin’s features and he pressed a finger inside. Edd shuddered around him, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Testing him, Kevin added another finger. That brought a voiceless moan. Choice.

His fingers curled, feeling that was the natural thing to do. He wasn’t sure. He was playing it all by ear, his only clues being Eddward’s delicious reactions. Not once did his mouth stray as he slid his fingers in and out in a slow, teasing tempo.

“Gggh! I- I-” Involuntarily, Edd looped his legs over Kevin’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He bucked gently into the mermans’ mouth, losing all composure. His grip on Kevin’s red hair tightened, threatening to pull strands loose.

All at once his limbs stiffened and fell as he emptied into the merman’s mouth. Without thinking Kevin swallowed. Intentionally, he licked his lips.

A befuddled Eddward watched him, panting. “That was amazing.”

“Are you going to add this to your notebook too?” Kevin teased.

For that, Double D splashed him.

IV.

 

The water was clear. Edd always marveled at the properties this beach, this ocean held. There was something refreshing about seeing your feet through three-foot-deep water. Magical was a broad word to describe it.

But there were no exact words to describe the sea because it was full of possibilities, peaceful or terrifying, solemn or bright.

Like the waves it carried, the ocean changed with each movement. She did not like routine.

They’re coming out,” Kevin said, head rising out of the water.

Suddenly, something brushed against Edd’s leg. Startled, he gasped, then giggled, covering the gap in his teeth. Looking below he found the perpetrator- a small, dark shadow drifted past him.

As Kevin promised, the stingrays liked this particular sandbar. After the little one several more in varying sizes joined them. They circled the two men, flat bodies undulating with the soft current. They looked like cloth in a breeze, and as they wound around Double D’s legs they reminded him of cats.

“They like you.” Kevin said. One of the stingrays brushed against his side and he consented to its wishes, running his fingers across the top of its body.

“They do?” Double D’s voice rose almost into a squeak, excited by this news.

“That. Or…” Kevin rolled his eyes with a smirk. “They want food.”

 

V.

Laying on the beach, Edd twisted his body.

“S-stop it!”

Mischievous eyes pierced the darkness.

“No,” The merman said, and brought his lips to the curve of Double D’s foot. A kiss dotted the sole and he rubbed his cheek against Edd’s Achilles heel.

The waves lapped lazily against his tail, ocean spray misting his backside as he focused his affection. Though Edd pleaded and kicked, the merman refused to let go.

His teeth grazed his pinky toe, eyes upraised so that he could see Double D’s expression. He enjoyed getting a rise out of the dork. However, it was too dark to see, leaving him to imagine the marine biologist’s befuddled, antagonized look.

His thumbs ran up the instep and his mouth wrapped around curling toes.

“Aaa-”

Kevin was taken aback at the quiet sound that came out of the human, so used to his scolding. He cursed the darkness for masking Edd’s expression, staring upward still, hoping moonlight would happen to trace across his Double D’s face.

His tongue slipped between toes. He smiled as he heard Double D giggle. Fingers raked through sand and relaxed again, only to dig deeper trenches.

“See? You do like it.” Kevin grinned wryly, planting another kiss on the arch of his foot.

“Yes. Well… “ Double D poked his fingers, chuckling shyly. “I suppose the idiom is appropriate: ‘Don’t knock it until you try it.’”


	3. Chapter 3

VI.

The ocean felt like a cool wet blanket wrapped around his body. Diving into it was like piercing the night and entering another world.

There was a soft darkness to the undersea, unobtrusive and mysterious. To Kevin it was home and mundane. With Edd accompanying him, giddiness bubbled inside him. He swam around the marine biologist excitedly as he gave a tour. Occasionally he would loosely wrap his serpentine tail around Double D’s body, then swim away, seductively dragging his scales along the thin human’s body.

 

The fish were more cautious than the merman. Schools paraded at a distance and kept to their groups, and clownfish backed away into the tendrils of sea anemones. Deep in the reef, a moray eel shrank shyly into a crevice. The tip of its beak was still visible, It seemed to hiss, hooked teeth shining in what little light there was.

Eddward busily jotted down notes in his head, trying to take in as much as possible. Kevin watched him marvel from afar, giving the man room to explore, the sight of which brought a crooked smile to his lips.

Everything stopped when a shadow played across the sand. Kevin looked up and his smile dissipated into open-mouthed worry.

A reef shark had emerged seemingly out of nowhere, casting its shadow over them, streamlined body descending.

Kevin’s heart sank, watching it descend towards Edd.

He opened his mouth at first and his mind scattered stupidly, watching foam and bubbles rise out of his mouth, his warning gurgled. He’d forgotten they couldn’t talk underwater.

His eyes narrowed, gaze following the shark from a safe distance. He would have to do this slow and cautiously.

Sharks were not bloodthirsty, simply curious. Sometimes that curiosity devolved into misfired hunger. The few merpeople who were injured from shark bites had been attacked because they ignorantly bothered the animal, or the shark had mistook them for prey. It never devoured them. One bite made the animal realize this wasn’t food and they would swim away.

The shark slipped through the water like a hot knife through butter. It stopped midway, sensing Kevin’s presence, making a slow turn towards the merman.

Up close, Kevin saw that the tip of its dorsal fin was tipped with white. That relieved some of his worries, recognizing this species as fairly unaggressive. Still, it was a dangerous animal that could lean towards violence at any moment.

With experience but mostly caution, Kevin slowly lifted his hand in the direction it had chosen to move. His palm connected with the blunt broad head of the shark, creating distance and control between them. It nudged at him, investigating, then bristled past and wound around again, repeating the same motion.

Calmly, Kevin reiterated, resisting the urge to swim away. Normally, he would swim away, slowly and facing the shark. But with Double D only a few feet away from the shark, Kevin couldn’t just retreat.

The dork was still taking in the details of the reef. He didn’t even notice the shark.

The shark pushed into his palm, and swooped under and past him.

This time it left them, gliding through the deep effortlessly.

Double D turned around and gave the signal, ready to ascend back to land. He paused, catching the way the merman caught his breath and swam towards him.

Kevin shook his head and smiled. He couldn’t explain in the water.

But he could grab Edd and hold him close, a relieved sigh bubbling from his mouth.

VII.

“C’mon, Dee. It’s getting late.” Kevin nudged the man. A muttered breath was his response and Edd rolled over and squirmed, burying deeper into the sand.

Kevin laughed dryly. “Used to have to beg you to stick around.” Worry mottled his features and he scrunched his nose, knowing he had only one alternative unless he wanted to leave the man to possibly drown. If it were any other merfolk, the offer would be tempting.

“You owe me one, dork,” he growled, taking the body over his shoulders. It was going to be a long night.

 

Double D woke to the ocean as he always did. What woke him in alarm was how close the sounds of the sea were! His eyes snapped open and delirium and confusion set in until he remembered last night. How his body wrapped around Kevin’s had felt too perfect to separate. Then the smell of kale and salt at the nape of the redhead’s neck. And finally the slow drawl of waves, seducing him into slumber.

He wondered how he managed to move so far away from the wet sands, then realization set in and he buried his head in his knees. His face burned in agony, embarrassed that he had been such a nuisance.

 

VIII.

Double D remembered how they had met: he was snorkeling in a lagoon, his water-resistant notebook sitting next to his neatly folded t-shirt on a rock.

His cap seemed to have drifted off and he agonized over it. While being hatless in the secluded lagoon didn’t worry him, the idea of leaving without it did. The thought made his hands fly to the top of his head. His fingers tangled into strands of thin hair, which only worsened his ordeal. The hat helped prevent him from compulsively pulling out hair- sometimes. He wore it perpetually for a reason.

“This…” a voice, scratchy from disuse, called.

Edd pulled his hair tighter and bit his lip. Great, there really was someone here-

He stopped.

Hands fell to his sides. He was dumbfounded.

The owner of the gravely voice was a tan muscular young man. However, that wasn’t what made Eddward balk.

It was that this attractive man’s lower body ended into a two-toned tail that curled into the water like a stream of smoke.

“This,” he said again, uncertainly. It appeared that the stranger was unaccustomed to speaking Eddward’s language.

Unsure this was real, unable to react, Edd took the black sockhat from the mysterious man. For a brief moment their fingers touched and Edd jolted back. Now he was unsure that the feeling brimming in his chest was only disbelief.

IX.

Kevin remembered the first time he laid eyes on the dork. Edd was always walking along the shore on on the alcove of rocks, investigating.

Sometimes he dipped into the sea, preferring to snorkel in sandbars and lagoons where he could still touch bottom.

He only dared to sink into the unknown parts of the sea while wearing goofy garb- a bodysuit that covered every inch of his body (much to Kevin’s chagrin), and something that looked like a deformed turtle shell on his back, hooking into his mouth.

As observant as the human was, he had never noticed that the merman was following him. Watching him. Slinking against the sand like a ray and fading to dark at the deepest parts of the sea. Slipping into the crevices of rock, blending in with the eels and undersea fauna.

He hid and hoped to be found


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy funtimes chapter. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to end things with a bang! Or porn. Yes, this chapter is NSFW.

“I need to know…for research purposes,” Double D stammered.

“Research, huh?” He raised an eyebrow, grinning lewdly.

Edd turned away shyly. “Yes. Research.” Fingers inched upwards into his hat nervously, pulling at strands of hair.

A moment of silence passed and Edd’s face reddened. Of course it had been inappropriate to ask how Kevin’s species mated. And more so to cling to a small strand of hope that Kevin would take the bait and ‘demonstrate.’ On him.

“I- I apologize. My inquiry wa-” His breath stopped as hands wrapped around him. Warmth spread through his body, cresting at his loins.

Kevin took his hand.

Edd bit his lip. His hand was pulled from behind his back and left to linger on the merman’s cock. He swallowed. Hard.

The base was thick, narrowing up to the tip where precome was already leaking onto Edd’s palm. It was slightly S-shaped. Edd wondered what it would feel like inside of him.

Then he wondered where Kevin had kept it all this time. His hands drifted down towards the base. There, he found a slit, the folds of which were parted, allowing the merman’s erection to spring out.

Kevin moaned softly against his ear, the sound striking redness across Double D’s cheeks. Electricity ran up his arms and kinected at his shoulderblades. Sparking. Tingling. He leaned back into his muscular chest, his grip tightened around the merman’s cock and very slowly. Teasingly. He pumped his burning arousal.

Kevin’s breath hitched. Hips forward and arm wrapped around the other man. “Fuck…” He breathed.

“Language.” Double D gently chastised. “Or I will stop.”

Kevin smirked. Well, two could play this game. His fingers slipped between the cleft of Edd’s ass, rubbing gently before slipped a finger inside.

Involuntarily, Edd cursed.

The redhead nipped his ear, slightly pointed teeth leaving soft indentations. They looked like tiny pomegranate seeds and the blood brimming tasted just as sweet.

“Language.” Kevin reminded him.

For that, Edd squeezed his cock tighter, motions quickening, bringing him closer and closer. The merman groaned and wrenched his hand away, almost too late. The threat of cumming too soon slowly receded and he bit his lip to be sure of it. He had waited too long to blow his load at a simple handjob. No. He planned to cum inside the human. He pressed his erection between the other man’s legs, urging.

Eager also, Edd forgoed further teasing and faced him. He raised his eyes to the merman, who simply stared at him, uncharacteristically dumbfounded. The marine biologist at least expected the ‘specimen’s ‘ distinctive, cocky grimace.

Kevin couldn’t help it- Edd looked great underneath him, porcelain body flushed a rosy pink hue. There was a sunburn on the cusp of one of his shoulderblades, angry and mottled red. A product of a missed spot when putting on sunscreen. It was strange that despite eight months of living on the coast, Edd hadn’t developed a tan. Only the occasional sunburn. He had said he was always like this- since he was a kid.

In most cases, Edd didn’t allow partners to enter him so soon. But the ache in his body was greater than he had ever felt before with anyone else and- Good Lord! He needed the merman inside of him. Research purposes or not- okay. Admittedly not for research purposes at this moment. It helped that the merman’s arousal was leaking bountiful amounts of pre-cum as Edd had forgotten to bring lube.

Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin, blushing at the action, though not embarrased enough to shrink away from the other man’s body. He raised his hips slightly, catching the tip of Kevin’s cock between his legs. Kevin’s hips vaulted up to meet his- slow and patient. He carried Edd in his arms, tail wrapped around his body, cradling him. The tip of his tail hooked onto underwater fauna, anchoring him to the spot and helping him maintain his balance.

He was finally all the way inside his boyfriend, who gasped and gaped at how full Kevin had filled him.

“How’s it feel?” Kevin couldn’t help but grin.

Double D didn’t answer, instead rising up part-way, and falling in his lap again. His fingers gripped Kevin’s shoulder blades, nails drawing crescent marks into flesh. Then, he answered, “amazing.” After that they developed their own rhythm, rocking with the flow of the tide. Double D shivered, the fear of his feet unable to touch bottom combined with his body and mind burning, at the cusp of orgasm. The merman’s serpentine arousal was more than just intriguing- it hit all the right spots. Pre-cum drizzled down his thigh as more of Kevin’s seed continuously filled him.

Edd bit his lip and clenched his body- around Kevin’s- around Kevin’s cock. A quick jolt ran down his spine and in his half lidded daze he watched Kevin cum too. It had proved too much for him and he pulled out, his seed spilling into the lagoon’s waters. Double D’s cum had fallen on the front of his chest. Edd gasped, hands raising to his mouth, mortified. Apology running his mouth a mile a minute.

The red head laughed bemusedly and lapped up the wetness with his fingers. Eyes clocked on Double D’s he licked the cum off his fingers.

“So how’s that for ‘research’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
